


Love Is An Act Of Defiance

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon verse, Double Penetration, M/M, Monster Kylo Ren, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, moth man kylo, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: Kylo is feared by those all around him, even while some have no clue as to how he looks beneath the mask. Things are different with his general who he had a far more personal relationship with. There is a form of kinship between them that brings out a part of Kylo he didn't know he had.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Love Is An Act Of Defiance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparrowlicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/gifts).



> a gift for the lovely Sparrow

There had been something off for several cycles that Kylo couldn’t quite place, an unending thought that dug deep into his mind and wouldn’t go away. It wasn’t until the stench of a cleaner droid did he realize he no longer had Hux’s scent lingering on him. Between duties time had gotten away from him and he had not seen Hux. A sudden heat in his gut was the final piece in him figuring out what exactly he needed.

_ ‘Hux.’  _ Kylo’s voice echoed across the void between them until it hit its mark and he could feel something press back gently.

_ ‘Yes Supreme Leader?’  _ Hux almost sounded amused, as if he already knew exactly what was to be requested of him.

_ ‘I am in need of you, within the throne room.’  _ All Kylo got back was a hum before the echo went silent. He leaned back in his throne, his body still thrumming from anticipation. He could hear Hux’s footsteps before he even reached the door and Kylo only stood once Hux was in front of him. 

“As requested.” Kylo could see the peak of his tongue from Hux’s mouth as something shifted between them, Hux removing his gloves and letting them drop to the ground. He looked so eager to please him, his heart just a little too quick as he pulled away at Kylos robes.

_ ‘Make haste.’ _ The urge to claim was growing fast and he was running out of patience. When Hux finally finished undressing him Kylo tore at his generals clothing, his claws easily ripping through the fabric until only his undershirt remained. Hux’s eyes were blown wide, his breathing quick as he took Kylo in. 

“As you command.” Kylo stepped back until he was spread out on the throne, both cocks already dripping and giving off a soft red glow. He planted his feet, long claws gouging holes into the floor as he watched Hux fall to his knees, his hands firmly gripping at the fur of Kylos legs. Hux didn’t hesitate to take a long slender cock into his mouth, tongue running along the small ridges as the second one bumped against his chin. Hux was taking him into his mouth completely, humming each time causing Kylo to let out a quiet whine. The sensation of Hux running his fingers through the thick fur gave off small pleasures and Kylo’s hips thrust forward until his cock hit the back of his throat, Hux moving just enough so he could swallow around it taking it further.

_ ‘You always taste so good, all I ever want is for you to fuck my face, to fill me up until I’m aching and completely at your mercy. I think of you taking me on the deck, to show everyone I’m yours.’  _ Hux sucked at the tip, letting some of the pre cum drip down his chin and down onto his own cock. Kylo looked down at him and saw the open longing on Hux’s face thrilled Kylo. Hux wanted  _ him  _ to do that not someone else. He could feel something shift in his gut, a weight moving from the clutch inside him to lay heavy in his cock. Hux pulled off, reaching for it and letting his fingers run along the eggs. Kylo truly wanted to make Hux  _ his _ . He leaned forward taking long licks of the underside, sucking at the eggs through the sensitive flesh. Kylo let out a warning growl and Hux pulled off, glowing slime clinging to the corners of his mouth as he kissed at the inside of Kylo’s thigh, rough tongue brushing up against the fur. Heat crawled its way up Kylo’s spine, his body tense as he wanted nothing more than to just  _ take  _ what was his, to pin Hux down like he would prey. Hux dragged his hands through the thick fur of Kylo’s legs as he pulled himself up into his lap, Kylo’s cock resting against Hux’s ass as he straddled his legs. Hux tangled his fingers into Kylo’s hair, giving it a sharp tug as he buried his face into Kylo’s throat.

“I’m prepared as it so pleases you.” His thumb rubbed circles along Kylo’s jaw, his body relaxing, letting out quiet whines as Hux continued to mark his neck. A purr rumbled in his chest as Hux bit down on the tender flesh of his shoulder and Kylo pulled him close while letting out a sigh. “You smell so sweet now.”

_ ‘Need you. Want to fill you up, make you mine.’  _ Hux braced himself as Kylo lifted him once more, pressing the larger of the two cocks inside his entrance with shallow thrusts, the second one leaving a trail of slick across Hux’s taint.

“Kylo… please.”  _ ‘Fuck Kylo that’s so good stars I love how your cock stretches me open.’  _ Hux’s thoughts slipped into Kylo’s mind, his words like hot stars in his gut as he also felt what Hux was feeling. Kylo closed his eyes, listening to every little sound as he kissed at Hux’s pulse as he finally shoved the rest of his cock inside him. He could feel the prattle of his heart quick against his lips and he let out a satisfied sound. He sat there for a moment, letting them settle, Hux’s fingers digging into Kylo’s shoulder.

_ ‘Look at me.’  _ Kylo gripped his chin, Hux’s eyes dazed as he gave him a few lazy strokes, pre cum coating Kylos fingers as he kissed him, the feeling of Hux’s tongue seeking out the sharp edges of his teeth amusing. There was such softness to it for two beings who have been covered in blood, more death in their shadows than they could count. Even after all that and knowing what he was Hux still picked him and him only. Kylo pulled back just enough, watching as Hux’s lashes fluttered shut and he gave pause. He let out a rumble as the heat in his gut spread downwards, the feel of the base swelling as the eggs moved. 

_ ‘Armie.’  _ His name was more of a hiss of air in their minds than anything but there was desperation there. He pushed an image forward in his mind, of Hux down on his knees, easier for Kylo to mount filling his mind of what exactly this meant to Kylo. Hux gave him a look of understanding, giving him a chaste kiss on his jaw.

“As it pleases you.” They managed to navigate without much trouble, the force making it far easier to move Hux in front of him. Kylo placed his hand between Hux’s shoulders, his claws tracing out freckles across pale skin. Only  _ he  _ got to see this. He slowly fucked into him, each time hitting deep inside him Hux moans grew more desperate. When he felt the first egg slip from him his chest swelled with pride when Hux let out a quiet  _ ‘Fuck’ _ . Soon more followed and Hux was mewling with each thrust, Kylo’s cock slipping past the soft eggs each time. His head was spinning with the scent of his mate, his wings now unfurrowed above him as he let go of himself.

_ ‘You’re such a good nest, holding all my eggs like such a good little thing you are.’  _ Then Hux did something that surprised him, blindly reaching out for Kylo’s hand, taking it into his own before placing it onto the bulge of his stomach. 

“Yours.” He froze there, the feeling of the round eggs as they settled.

“Mine.” Hux let out a sound of surprise, Kylo not one to usually speak basic out loud. He lingered there for a moment before moving away, pulling out his cock with a wet noise to admire what he had done. Hux’s own cock rested against the newly formed curve of his belly. He took his both cocks in hand, before lining it up and slowly pushing in. Hux cried out but made no move to stop him so Kylo continued. Hux’s thoughts were a mess, more warm feelings than anything. The tight heat around Kylo was pushing him to his edge but it just wasn’t enough.

“Is… good. Do it.” Kylo gave pause, watching as both cocks vanished inside Hux. He let his hands slide downwards, fingers pressing against Hux's stomach again. He was so filled and slick that it leaked onto the floor with every thrust Kylo made and it felt like a triumph.

_ ‘Look at you, you take me so well such a hungry little thing to take all of me at once.’  _ Even his voice in his head sounded ragged and barely in control as Hux pressed back against him and he took a slow pace, his fingers massaging Hux as he felt the eggs move inside. He reached down to take Hux’s cock into his other hand and bit down on Hux’s shoulder until he could feel his body shudder against his own and when Hux finally found his release he clenched down on Kylo who let out a guttural snarl as he followed. Hux collapsed onto the floor, bringing Kylo with him as they laid there, his wings fanned out over top of them like a cover. It would be some time before Hux would speak again.

“Let me roll over.” Kylo let out an affectionate chirp before lifting himself enough so he could move. Now on his back Kylo could see the crimson glow of the deep seated eggs inside Hux and he gently placed a hand on where they bulged out. 

_ ‘Mine.’  _ He kissed the eggs as he embraced as much of Hux as he could. While the heat in his gut had died down the warmth he felt for Hux did not and he wanted to stay there for as long as possible, even if it did make Hux grumpy.

  
  
  
  



End file.
